


A Great Arousing

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialls rims harry that about all there is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Arousing

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid guys very stupid

As Niall walked into the apartment that night all he thought about was Harry and how amazing he looked laying with those grey skimpy little underwear.So Niall thought maybe just maybe he could wake Harry up to a great Arousing.So Niall just pulled Harry undies and started licking him up and down in his tight pink hole.Niall was getting so hard from doing this and Harry started shaking in his sleep. Harry started stirring,waking up,and as soon as he did white spurts of cum started spurted all over the couch. Niall started laughing while Harry said in groggy voice"this is the best fucking way to wake up" and Niall then flipped Harry over and said"Now be a good little girl for Daddy and blow me" and Harry unzipped Niall pants with his boxers and started to lick and suck the pink tip slowly and then started going more and more till it was all the way in.Harry kept sucking harder and harder until Niall came down Harry throat.Niall and Harry then fell onto the couch and fell asleep tangled in each others arm.


End file.
